Revolutionised: The Eleventh Hunger Games
by Readermaster
Summary: "The previous few years of games were sad, sombre affairs. President Brucius Glade revolutionised the games for years to come. He made them entertainment." Open SYOT.
1. Prologue

The Hunger Games were created years ago by President Coral Macos to punish the districts for their failed rebellion. For years, the games continued as sad, little, sombre affairs. Twenty-four tributes were plucked from their homes straight into a fifty metre or so arena and forced to fight to the death. While there were a few interesting victors, the capitol hated the event. Their distaste for Macos grew to loathing and his impeachment the year previous had seemed to many, long overdue. Brucius Glade needed to change the Capitol's hatred for the games. Back before the rebellion, Glade had been Macos' major adversary, but he had since faded from the public eye. However, after Macos' impeachment, he was thrust back into the forefront as the leading candidate for the new president.

On the day of the election, Brucius Glade sat around his dining room table with his wife and two sons for their morning meal.

"So, Alecksander," Brucius began, "I hear that your grades are slipping."

Brucius' wife Portia let out a small smile. Her son's failing grades had long been a source of disappointment for her and it seemed that her nagging had finally got through to Brucius and he was going to do something about it. Her face soon turned sour as Brucius continued his conservation.

"Well, who cares about stupid exams, am I right? I didn't need grades to get where I am now. And where is that?" He asked his two sons.

"The President, dad!" The two chorused.

Brucius laughed deeply, before replying, "Now, I'm not President yet. But again, it's only a matter of time."

The crowd around Brucius swarmed uncontrollably as the capitol announcer counted down from five.

"Five!" The crowd cheered.  
"Four!"  
"Three!"  
"Two!"  
"One!"

"The next President of the capitol is Brucius Glade!" The thriving mass of people let out a roar of delight and the man found himself among them.

That night, the capitol party was intense. Brucius found himself having to decline nearly twenty offers of quick hook-ups by capitol women looking to increase their social status. He had to nearly drag himself out of the ballroom and to his office, when he met the woman who would change his life forever.

"Tiffany Armstrong," she extended her hand towards him, "Head Gamemaker. I believe we're going to be working very closely from now on."

Brucius simply nodded his head and shook her hand.

"Coral Macos was a terrible man and a worse President. However, the Hunger Games was one of his better ideas. But in creating this, he alienated his nation. We need to change it to appeal to the Capitol."

Again, Brucius simply stood in silence as he watched her formulate her question.

"Well, what do you say?"

Brucius broke out a deep grin and spoke, "I have so much work to do."

 **Hi guys. Welcome to my first story! Obviously, it's an SYOT, so please submit your tributes over PM. Also, just so you know, the career alliance is a thing, but it's still quite new. The form will be on my profile. – Readermaster.**


	2. Prologue II

Article from Capitol journalist Linta Lively

 _Written at the Time of the Thirty-Seventh annual Hunger Games_

Looking back, twenty-six years later, it's a wonder I didn't faint. At the time of the interview, I was only eighteen, a completely fresh reporter, barely managing to get into the back pages of the Capitol Gazette and suddenly I was interviewing President Brucius Glade mere days after his election. I was ushered into a small waiting area and five minutes later, re-ushered into a much larger office. Sitting at the desk was the man himself. Brucius Glade. I remember letting out a small squeal upon seeing him in the flesh rather than on a Capitol screen. Whether he had heard me or not was an answer I did not want to hear. Upon sitting down, I rummaged around in my bag for my list of questions and then Brucius did something remarkable. He stopped me. He told me, and I quote, "You look like a great reporter. Why do you need a question sheet?" He gestured for me to drop my bag and continued; "I find it a lot easier to calm my nerves if I have a glass of water. Would you _like_ a glass of water?" I happily accepted, and like he had said, I felt a lot better.

Feeling encouraged by his warmth and friendliness, I began my interview. While I started with the basic stuff, like "How do you feel about being President?" and the like, it wasn't until around the middle of the questioning that I hit a question that would change Panem's interpretation of Brucius Glade for ever.

"How do you feel about the Hunger Games?"

Glade, thankfully, managed to keep his cool. The previous President, Coral Macos, would have exploded at this question, perhaps resorting to physical violence. Brucius was a remarkably calm man and answered with a gentle sincerity; "I sympathise with the districts. I do. It's mostly not their fault that the rebellion happened. It's certainly not their children's. But to a degree, I believe that the districts do need to be punished. If I was President back then, I would have probably not implemented this. But, if anyone knows me, they know I'm a sucker for tradition. The Hunger Games, like it or not, is a tradition. But I do have plans. To make the games much more exciting. The Capitol hate the games. I know that, and you know that. I need that to change. So, I, along my brilliant co-worker Tiffany Armstrong, have many changes that we are looking to implement."

"Can I ask," I said, with an eager gleam in my eye, "what are one of these changes?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He remarked, and with that, the interview was over. Leaving the building, I, along with many other Capitolites were very much looking forward to this year's games.

 **A/N – Thanks so much for reading! If you're reading this and you haven't yet submitted a tribute, then please do so, as I really want to get this show on the road!**


End file.
